Digital photography has greatly increased the number of pictures that people (i.e., users) take. Users also enjoy the digital platform so that they can download (and/or upload) all of their digital pictures to a central location, such as a photo gallery. One problem that has carried over from the old print photography paradigm relates to organization (or lack thereof). For instance, in the old paradigm, a user may flip through a whole drawer full of prints to try to find a particular picture or pictures relating to a specific person. Similarly, in the digital paradigm, the user may scan through hundreds of thumbnail images looking for a particular photograph. Organizational tools can be utilized to aid the user in the old print paradigm and/or the new digital paradigm. However, the organizational tools tend to be so cumbersome and time consuming that they are rarely employed. Thus, users tend to continue to tediously scan through multitudes of pictures to find what they are looking for.